


Drama

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Lots of drama ... One angry Ron is very difficult to handleDon't believe just ask harry





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry about Ginny ... I love her but not with harry... I hope no one takes it in heart... All character's gose to JK Rowling... I don't own anything

"Ron I am telling you last time it was nothing like what you you are thinking " harry almost shouting at his boyfriend who won't even look at him 

" oh really ...so what was she doing there " Ron said still packaging his stuff

" now will you please stop it ... And behave like a adult now " 

Harry shouted almost shaking Ron's shoulder

And he didn't miss the rad eyes and the tears threatening to come out from his boyfriends eyes

" Ron you need to have some believe in me ... I only love you .... You know Ginny only came to say hey to me " 

Harry softly kissed Ron's both wet and Now rad cheeks

" but harry you didn't saw how she was looking at you... With hungry eyes " 

Ron said looking at the ground. 

Harry lift Ron chin and make him look at his eyes 

" Ron you know I was only looking at you... You are the most important person in my whole life...and nobody can take your place ... "

This Time harry has also tears in his eyes 

Ron can tell now he did a mistake

He tried to kiss harry but harry move his face from Ron

" I am ... Sorry " 

" no.. No... Its okay . you want to move out of the flat .. Go ahead. Just Let me help you... "

Harry move aside Ron and start packing Ron's things

Ron hold Harry's hand stop harry and start kissing him all over his face

" I am sorry... I am sorry... I am sorry "

 

" no Ron I told you me and Ginny are over ..but you never believe me. I know we WERE engaged but that was past and I love you " 

" I am sorry .. You know how i am..I am...s " Ron was shut by Harry's mouth on his

" you are jealous git .... That's what you are "

 

But Harry's smile was saying he didn't mean it

" I know but before you notice you love me you were madly in love with her ... I saw in your eyes..And still am afraid... If you go back to her"

Harry felt ashamed. After all it was his fault that Ron is so insecure...

" Ron you need to understand before Ginny i was with cho right... So and you know ginny is afraid of you "

Ron was laugh

" and not to mention you were with Hermione "

Ron open his mouth to say something but close it again feeling his defeat

" you do look cute when you are jealous " 

 

Harry kissed Ron's cheek and hold him close to his chest . Ron put his head on the Harry's shoulder and harry kissed the top of Ron's head..

It looked weird to watch them together after all Ron is teller then Harry but they fite like a puzzled pieces

" I love you.... " Ron spoke nudging Harry's neck that warm up Harry's heart .

They have move together after harry discovered his feelings for Ron. And Ron the loyal brother he was hiding his feelings from harry for years... And last Hermione was the one to bring them close

Harry didn't wanted to say his feelings after all he and ginny were engaged and Ron because he didn't wanted to lose his best mate and his new family

But Ron's family did took it lot nicely.. For there relive. The main problem was Ginny. Which is why they were here Now

Last Christmas when Ron and harry first join there as a couple and stupid Fred put on a milestone for them but what actually happened that instead of Ron Ginny kiss harry in front of the family and Harry was too much in shocked to say anything.when Ron saw this he was so angry that he left the party and didn't talk to Harry for one month

"Okay... Let clear this mess here "

harry finally spoke

"OK ... Harry and I will be in the bathroom " Ron said giving harry a wink

He hate Ron's jealousy but he also can't complain about there makeup sex...

Harry was moving the clothing aside when someone grab him from the behind

" ginny.. What are you .... "

"Shhhh.... Harry are you finally kicking my brother out of the house "

"What.... Why would I do that..." 

Ginny pushed harry on the bad and move herself on top of him

"Because I know you still love me and you are with him because we all know how crazy emotional he is... If you left him he maybe try to suicide "

" ginny mind your tongue...and I love hi...."

Harry was cut by Ginny's lips on his 

When Ginny moves her face aside harry was meet with to blue now turn rad with angry eyes...

" what is happening here " Ron asked shaking with anger

Harry can say only one word

"FUCK"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the whole story and it was fun to write about angry Ron... My poor Harry. (°◇°;)


End file.
